A core building block of modern wireless transceivers is radio frequency (RF) synthesizers, which are used to synthesize channel frequencies used during wireless communication. Conventional frequency synthesizers for multi-mode and multi-band operation are based on fractional-N digital PLLs (FN DPLLs). FN DPLLs are able to synthesize output frequencies that are a fractional multiple of a fixed reference frequency REF. Unfortunately, due to non-linearities for devices within the FN DPLLs, conventional frequency synthesizers exhibit non-linear behavior over operating ranges used for wireless communication. Conventional FN DPLLs fail to account for this non-linear behavior, and therefore, their output frequencies are less precise than desired.